


Now Loading; Transformers Prime

by MorbidAnthem



Series: The-Energon-Hole Collections [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Let Miko say FUCK, Profanity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidAnthem/pseuds/MorbidAnthem
Summary: A Drabble Collection; Rewriting old Transformers Animated Prompts from my Tumblr; The-Energon-Hole. Tags will be progressively updated as I post, Thank You.
Series: The-Energon-Hole Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086923
Kudos: 24





	Now Loading; Transformers Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Revamping my old Tumblr Ask Blog posts, and slowly migrating them onto Archive, since I am not Shadow Banned here- enjoy!

**Continuity -** Transformers Prime

**Character(s) -** Jack, Miko, Raf, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Knockout  
 **Parring -** N/A  
 **Genre -** Cute  
 **Rating -** T for Teen  
 **Warning -** Mentions of Sexual Themes, Cursing, Let Miko say FUCK

 **Word Count -** 2,365

 **[** Original; [ August 27, 2017 ](https://the-energon-hole.tumblr.com/post/164660466762/anon-asked-headcanon-tfp-kids-asking-optimus) **]**

✏️ _Written 12/30/20 - 01/05/21_ ✏️

###  _Anon Asked: Headcanon tfp kids asking Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bee, & Knock Out to explain what interfacing is? (lol have fun my dudes) _

The Autobot base was void of its usual habitants, and in their stead, the abandoned silo was occupied by a trio of spunky teenagers. Teenagers who acted as if their usual hang out spot wasn't an obsolete military base occupied by giant alien robots.

"Ugh it means 'fuck', come on, keep up!" Miko scoffed loudly, as her friends had visibly winced at the words she chose to use, as she had just simply continued to lounge on the couch- as if she had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"Miko!" Jack quietly shouted, huffing as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Watch your language! There are younger ears listening"

"Pfft relax, it's not like your Mom is here, I can say whatever I want." She sneered, playing with the pink flip phone in her hands. "Besides, you asked a question, and I answered."

"Yeah? Well, how do you know that is what that means?" Jack shot back, placing his hands on his hips as he stared Miko down, in an odd attempt to be intimidating.

… but tactics like that never really worked with a girl like Miko, anyway, as she never even looked up from her cell phone screen.

"Bulk told me, duh." She replied, in a rather bored and nonchalant tone, as she had harshly clamped her phone shut in her palm.

"That means it's probably true." Raf sighed, adjusting his glasses slightly, as he relcutantly typed the words _'Frag means Fuck'_ into his home made English-Cybertronian dictionary.

It was a little side project the three of them had agreed to work on, to try and make their conversations with the Autobots a little bit easier, as knowing their slang helps to know what they are talking about.

"What about… _'Interface'_? I've heard Arcee mention something about it to Bulkhead, but as I got closer they had quickly changed the subject." Jack had mused, continuing to pace around the couch in circles.

Well, I think it may mean something dirty!" Miko laughed loudly, wiping away the tears that had begun to form at the corners of her eyes.

Jack and Raf just rolled their eyes at her, as she began to chortle and snort at her own joke, face becoming flush with color from the lack of oxygen getting into her system.

"It could mean anything- the word interface has quite a few meanings to it." Raf thought aloud, as he began to fidget over the railings of the catwalk. "Interface can mean an operating system, or it can be when two computers talk to each other over a network, or-"

"Fine" Mike had cut Raf off, "since you won't believe me- I dare you to ask the bots yourselves!" Miko choked out through a gasp of air, as she was clutching at her sides still giggling from her own words earlier.

"Fine, we will!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, turning away from Miko, about willing to say or do anything to get her to calm down.

He has no clue how Bulkhead can put up with her.

"We will…?" Raf asked quietly, gulping down the air in his throat as he looked over to Jack for some kind of reassurance.

The older teen just shrugged, shaking his head as Miko's laughter continued to fill the empty base, no indication for when it may stop.

💙 After everyone had returned to the bass, Jack had cautiously confirmed with Optimus that he wasn't busy doing anything important, before he decided to put his plan into action. It was a simple plan, just walk up to Optimus and ask him to step to the side for a moment, and then go in for the proverbial kill. Afterall, he didn't believe Miko when she said it "probably means something dirty", but the only way to find out was to ask him, and besides, he would be lying is he said it wasn't something that has been buzzing around in his mind- "So, I heard some chatter around the base the other day, right?" Jack started, to which Optimus nodded his head as he listened to the teenager, letting him know it's ok for him to continue. "Well, we know you bots have different words for different things, and I was wondering- what does 'Interface' mean?" He was trying to say it as quickly as possible, without stumbling over his words, as he coughed into his hands awkwardly after it spilled out of his mouth. It was one of the few times Jack had seen Optimus stall- and that was the moment Jack's curiosity was at its peak, as things rarely ever threw the Prime off of his groove. Oh, he could tell Optimus was upset about this, as he mumbled about having to tell the other bots to watch their language around the children.. "Please, do not take this the wrong way, but, I do not wish to answer that question at this time." Optimus spoke with intent to end the conversation, as he walked away from the corner they were slightly wedged in.

❤️ It was Raf's turn to bat, so to speak, as Miko and Jack had convinced him to ask Ratchet about it. The terrible duo had sat on the sidelines, watching in anticipation, as their youngest member tries his best to charm Ratchet into satisfying their ever growing curiosity. "Hey Ratchet?" Raf asked, climbing up Ratchet's console without his permission, to try and be at a more even level to talk to him. Ratchet just gave him a 'hmm' in response, barely acknowledging the child was there at all, as he continued to tinker with a piece of equipment that was lying in front of him. "What does 'Interface' mean to Cybertronians?" Raf asked rather bluntly, finding it easier to get information from the older mech by being honest and to the point. Raf jumped in shock, as Ratchet had suddenly just dropped the mechanism right out of his servos, spinning to look down at him. "Nothing!" Ratchet had shouted angrily, as Raf stiffened under the new tone the medic had taken. "I needed that!" Was what the grumpy medic had shouted next, as he collected the broken mechanism from the floor, as he refused to back down from the situation. "Where did you hear that from? Who told you about that? Oh, Primus, when I find out who has been talking like that in here- I'll have their helms for this!" Raf had visibly relaxed again, and exchanged his pensive look for a quizzical one, as he raised his eyebrows at the medic. He realized Ratchet wasn't mad at him, but at the situation itself. He had turned to look at Miko and Jack, in hopes that they can figure out what was going in from their vantage point in the corner, but they were just shrugging and shaking their heads at him. This puzzle just keeps getting tricker and tricker for them- as they could hardly contain their curiosity.

💚 It was Miko's turn next, as Jack and Raf had casually hung back to watch from around the corner, as their friend had casually strolled up confidently to her favorite bot. "Hey, Bulkhead, I need a favor-" but the bigger bot cut her off at this point. "Oh no! Last time I did a favor for you, well, let's just say I'm still picking sand out of the sensitive cracks of my plating!" He huffed, turning around from his task to look down at her smaller shape. "Rude! You had just as much fun off-roading as I did, and you know it." She snapped back, a big grin on her face to let him know her tone was playful and not serious, as Bulkhead had reached down to lift her up in his servo to be at optic level with him. "Ok, ok- you got me." The big bot laughed along with her, relenting to Miko's attitude, while her grin grew into an even wider smile. She didn't have time to bask in her small victory, though, as she was on a mission, and her pride refused to let her fail. "So, what was this favor you needed from me? Lucky for you I don't need to do any patrols until later, so we have all day to hang out." He finished, excitement in his voice as he began to notice Miko's smile turn just a little wicked, which he knew happened anytime she was about to ask him to do something difficult, or against protocol, or even illegal. "It's simple- I just need to know what 'Interface' means, and don't play dumb, I known you know-" but Bulkhead cut her off again, as he had quickly plopped her back down onto one of the many catwalks that circled around the base, as he was shouting and stammering, while running he was taking off and power walking in the opposite direction. "Would you look at that, I'd love to chat kid, but it's time for my patrol- later!" Miko was furious, shouting at him as he transformed and sped out through the corridor. "Get back here! You said you didn't have patrol, you jerk! Bulkhead!" but he just kept on driving, until his engines couldn't be heard echoing through the long corridor that lead to the exit of the building. 

💛 Not one to be out done, her voice echoed through the concert halls as she spoke. "Yo, Bumblebee, what's hapenin'!" Miko asked loudly, her and Raf meandering her way up to the young Autobot scout, not wasting anytime, as he had literally just driven back through the tunnel entrance of the base. Bumblebee had let out a happy chirp to greet them, while waving enthusiastically at them after he had transformed back into his more comfortable bipedal form. "How was your patrol, Bee?" Raf had asked politely, as Bumblebee began to tell them of his rather uneventful shift, though his words were only able to manifest in his normal beeping and chirping sounds. Miko had just been nodding awkwardly, since she had no idea what he was saying, but as he began to make wild gestures with his servos, Raf began to laugh and agree with him. This didn't sit well with the impatient Miko, so as Bumblebee's chirping didn't relent or show signs of stopping, Miko decided to roughly nudge at Raf with her elbow, to harshly yet silently remind him that they were there on a mission, and not to just shoot the breeze with his Autobot friend. Raf just nodded after wincing at her gesture, but motioned with his head for Miko to do it, since it was her idea to ask the bots like this in the first place. "Hey- that's great Bee! Listen, I've got questions and you've got answers." Miko interrupted him, taking Raf's silent hint right away, while also taking a big step forward to emphasize her point. Bumblebee looked down at her with a curious tilt of his helm, as he nodded with a curious beep, asking her to continue. "No one will tell us, and the curiosity is eating away at us- so, what does 'Interface' mean?" Miko asked, looking up at the bot excitedly, expecting Bee to be the one to crack and tell them. Bee just froze for a solid minute though, as he slowly backed away while shaking his servos in their direction, loudly beeping as he motioned behind him as he instantly transformed and sped away. "Uhh- what did he say?" Miko asked when he was out of earshot, as Raf sighed and rubbed his face with his palms. "He said, 'I have to go, Optimus is calling me, sorry'."

❤ "This is impossible!" Miko shouted in anger, as they all sat back and lounged on the tattered and old couch, while Jack and Raf had nodded in agreement with her. "I'm starting to get the idea that it's some kind of big Autobot secret, and they won't tell us because they can't trust us, or something!" Miko ranted with sarcasm dripping from her voice, as Jack released an audible sigh, "I really don't think that's why, but, this is kind of frustrating." He stated, as they all just decided to sit quietly to muse on what was going on. That silence didn't last very long though, as they heard heavy footsteps approaching from the other side of the base. They could tell right away it was, Knockout, as he had rather light footsteps compared to most of the other bots… also he tended to mutter loudly to himself as he walked around. He had joined their ranks not all that long ago, and had integrated rather well into the Autobot ranks, so Miko decided to take a shot in the dark and place all her bets onto this one lone bot- and to see if he would tell them anything. "Knockout, for the love of all things good in this world, what the heck does 'Interface' mean?!" Knockout had stopped dead in his tracks, to give a quizzical look over at the trio of friends that were sitting on the couch. "You don't know?" He chided, sarcasm evident in his tone, as he folded his arms over his chest. "Nope, and no one will tell us- they all run away and get all flustered." Miko replied quickly, dramatically throwing her arms over her eyes. "Is it some kind of Autobot secret? Is there a big conspiracy involving computers? Or is it something our tiny human minds will never be able to comprehend!?" She ranted, putting on a show of exaggerated movements and different inflections in her voice, which caused Knockout to giggle at her theatrics. "Hardly." He spoke, unfolding his arms as he spoke, "You humans have something equivalent- I believe you fleshies call it 'sex' or something."

There was a pause, as a weight had settled in the air around them.

Knockout was afraid he had said something wrong, before he was cut off again by a shouting teenager.

"I told you it was something dirty!" Miko had shouted, loud enough for her voice to reverberate throughout the entirety of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> A Hybrid Headcanon/Drabble... That is why I'm justifying it took so long, I don't have a beta so I have ot edit it myself and I get tired sometimes so it takes me awhile to recharge.


End file.
